Yui
Yui was the winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014. She is a female customer who made her first appearance as a playable character in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack and as a customer in Papa's Cheeseria . She was created by Facebook user, Júlia Diabliková. Appearance Yui has long, brown hair split into two braided ponytails. She wears a green beanie, a green and brown tank top, a brown skirt, bracelets on both wrists and tan shoes with brown soles and laces. She has a rope belt which is very hard to see, since her dress covers most of it. She also carries a brown travel bag. In her Outfit B in Papa's Bakeria consists of a brown shirt with a green tunic, green pinstriped pants, tan shoes with brown laces, and a green cap. She carries her brown travel bag and a pack of arrows that she carries on her back. Performance in KCP 2014 * Yui defeated Iris in Round 1 of the Lettuce Lane Division by 2342-1378. * Yui defeated Evy in Round 2 of the Lettuce Lane Division by 2129-1861. * Yui defeated Dash in the Lettuce Lane division finals by 2235-1874. * Yui defeated Sarah in the Final Four by 2066-1762. * Yui defeated Randy in the Grand Finales by 3660-3611 to become the second winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza. Platformers Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Yui made her debut in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! as a playable character. Her cage can be found in Blue Moon Bay and she can be rescued by any character with or without a skill. Upon her release, she can be chosen as a character in the game. She has no skills. Her weapon is a crossbow with spoons for arrows. Orders Papa's Cheeseria * Marble Rye Bread with Monster Muenster (Aged Gouda in other holidays) * Bacon * Sliced Ham * Bacon * Jackmomole (No other toppings in other holidays) * Regular * Fries: ** Curly Fries ** Bacobites ** Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner A * Butter Pecan Cake (Chocolate Cake in other holidays) * Chocolate Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) ** Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) ** Harvest Stripe Cookie (Marshmallow in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) ** Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) ** Feather Cookie (Cherry in other holidays) ** Chocolate Acorn (No other toppings on other holidays) Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Chip Crust *Fudge Filling *Candy Corn Drizzle (Whole Pie) (Caramel Drizzle in other holidays) *8 Harvest Leaf Cookies (Inner Ring) (9 Butterscotch Smooches (Inner Ring and Center) in other holidays) *1 Chocolate Acorn Stickers Papa's Bakeria Ranks Required to Unlock Her Trivia *She is the first customer to debut in a platformer game after Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. *She is the third customer, after Papa Louie and Joy , to be a playable character in her debut game. *The spoons she uses for arrows in her crossbow, are from Papa's Freezeria . *Her win against Randy by 49 votes, is one of the closest wins in Kingsley's Customerpalooza. Gallery Aplausos.png|Yui Who_will_won.png|Competitive Yui HopeYui.png|Yui with Hope Yui.png|Yui, when she is not a star customer Matches Yui vs. Iris.png|Yui vs. Iris Yui vs. Evy.png|Yui vs. Evy Yui vs. Dash.png|Yui vs. Dash Yui vs. Sarah.png|Yui vs. Sarah Yui vs. Randy.png|Yui vs. Randy Category:Female Entrants Category:Winners Category:2014 Entrants